The Aftermath
by xSilverWings
Summary: What happens to our beloved Ciel Phantomhive after his transformation into a demon?   Does Sebastian stay with him? Will he ever become a contractor?   I hope through my first fanfiction to answer these tantalising questions. Sebastian and Ciel and OC
1. Chapter 1

I often questioned what has happened to Ciel Phantomhive after Season Two.

Hello dear readers, I am new to this and here is my story. I do hope you enjoy this and please leave a review telling me if this appears interesting to you or not.

**Story and Characters Belong To Their Rightful Owners, in other words I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI (of course you all know that)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Entrance<span>

_What was that girl doing here?_ Starring at the intruder, his maroon eyes deep in thought. _The mansion should be abandoned, the circulating rumours should ensure no one would dare enter. So what was the adolescent doing here?_

'Once upon a time...' The girl with strawberry blonde hair started. _Can't she think of anything less cliche?_ Sighing she placed her hand underneath her sculptured chin and forced herself to stay awake. '...the guard dog for the Queen was a young boy who was made a pact with a Demon...' _Must not sleep, must not yawn and must I try so hard to make friends with people like her?_ Sighing she tried to appear concerned by attaching 'oh's and 'ah's after each of the girl's sentences. 'And his body was never found, never to be heard of again. He just disappeared.' Looking up at her new companion she watched the girl with emerald eyes animatedly retell the fairy tale. 'They even say his still alive and that the demon didn't digest his soul but preserved it due to his devotion to his master. Sometimes you can even hear them talking in the abandoned mansion in the forest.'

'Abandoned? Mansion?' Her eyes twinkled in new found attraction betraying her previous expression of interest, as she widened her grey eyes to gasp at her astonished peer who noted down her sudden change in behaviour to their topic of discussion.

Raising her neatly plucked eyebrows she looked down at the foreigner. Slightly offended at the girl's previous lack of concern she turned away. 'So you like haunted mansions and you pay no attention to the history of them.' Sighing softly she ran her delicate fingers through her hair she stared down at the new girl. 'Well if you want you can visit it tonight? If your really gamed.'

'Is this a challenge I hear?' Her chair whined as it grinned against the polished floor boards of the classroom.

'Thats right.' Her opposition smirked and raised her voice. 'I dare you to spend the night at the Phantom's mansion.' Hearing the commotion, the other children surrounded the two girls. Whispers of doubt and taunts vibrated in the classroom.

'Excuse me young mistresses and masters, class is about to initiate and I recommend that YOU all take a seat before I bring out the cane.'

Sighing softly she opened the heavy double oak door and peered into the dusty hive of the phantom. Pitch black - stretching her hand it disappeared into the darkness. If it wasn't for nails digging into the palm she would've thought it eaten by the gapping mouth of the door. Using both hands she pushed the door open, allowing the stream of moon light to reflect onto the red velvet tongue that welcomed her in.

Brushing her fringe out of her eyes, she strode into the empty hall. 'Pshhh and they say this place is haunted.' Allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark, she closed the door behind her. This was gonna be a synch, one night here and I get all the respect of those snobby rich kids at that dull hole called 'school'. Walking towards the staircase she ran her white gloved fingers on the banisters. Dirty. She smeared the dust between her thumb and index. 'Great butler you got here! Doesn't open the door for the lady and doesn't clean.' Climbing up the stairs she arrived at the wall painting of the late master.

'Earl ' stated the fancy carved writing in the gold plate. A young boy with teal hair and navy eyes stared back in his leather chair, leg crossed and chin tilted, as if daring you to question his authority. But at the same time, his the deep pools of blue called out, longing for someone to save him. The girl smirked. What a sad, miserable creature. He had everything he wanted and yet he was alone. Thus proving that wealth wasn't everything. She wished the rotten kids could see this.

Walking backwards she took in the whole image. The boy was fairly attractive in a childish sort of way. His round symmetrical face with his thin soft pink lips and thick curled eyelashes framed his bright red eye. 'Wait. Thats not right. I was sure his eyes we blue before.' Reaching out at the portrait she touched the canvas, she slid her hand down his painted black buckled boots. Looking up at the boy again, the eyes were now blue. 'I Must be tired.'

Gathering her thoughts she continued to explore the forbidden mansion.

'...Sebastian? Is that you?' No reply - getting up from under his Egyptian cotton sheets he slid off the side of the bed. Cold. Stinging sensations erupted below his feet, his night shirt hardly provided him with any sense of warmth. Grabbing his eye patch he tied it behind his head. Not like it mattered who saw him anymore, everyone he knew was long gone. Past away with time. Fingering his velvet cover for his eye he reminded himself of the symbol that has forever been engraved into his soul, consistently reminding him of the now devoid contract.

'SEBASTIAN are you back yet?' Not a murmur. Dragging his feet across the timber polished floor he opened the door and walked towards the entrance, hoping that his 'butler' has returned.

'Earl C. Phantomhive'

Shocked, the boy stopped. _Did someone just call my name?_ _No wait._ A young girl with grey blue hair was smirking at his portrait. _How dare she look at an Earl in such a manner._ Calming himself from boiling with anger he tried to get a closer look of the intruder.

Closing his eyes he peered out from the painting. He saw the adolescent walk back as she gave him a complete analysis of his painted features. Drawing his mind back to his body he hid in the shadows of the corridor watching the confused girl turn away. Completely unaware of his existence, she continued to walk towards him who was only an arm length away...

'Who are you and why are you here?'

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter shall be up hopefully soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Greeting

**As usual I do not own Kuroshitsuji and that all characters and settings belong to their rightful owners.**

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Recalling: "Who are you and why are you here?"<em>

Silence. _No reply from the intruder._ Wetting her lips she tried to explain herself to the small figure in the dark, 'Ermmm...ugh, you see I'm kinda related with the previous owner,' She fibbed. _Yep lying would be the best option, if this person was the agent of this mansion he could easily call the police and get me arrested for trespassing on private property. And I seriously do not want my scholarship taken away and be sent back to America, I have so much more that I want to do - to learn. _She bit her bottom lip, and continued with her tale, 'So you see, I decided to take a look at the estate.' Her voice became stronger and calmer as she finished her statement and crossed her arms in defence.

'In the middle of the night?' A soft smirk accompanied the velvety voice that emerged from the young boy's lips. She cringed, he was right what kind of person will go house hunting at midnight. She sighed softly, _no I must not give up_. Flicking her hair, she starred back at the figure clouded by the shadows.

'Yes, about that. Apparently I heard this place was haunted by it's previous master, the Earl?' She raised an eyebrow. 'I just wanted to see if this fairy tale was true.' She glared at the mysterious enigma in front of her. The shadow moved, it approached her.

Coming out of the dark, Ciel Phantomhive smiled darkly at his distant 'relative'. 'Oh really, well that's fascinating. But the last time I recalled the Earl disappeared from the face of this Earth, thus ending his blood line.' Brimming with sarcasm he approached the girl, she stiffened with fear. Digging her nails further into her palm she looked at the owner of the mysterious voice. Giggle - a hyaena like laugh erupted from her lips as she tilted back her head.

'Oh dear me, I thought you were some authoritative figure. You scared the living soul out of me!' Ciel was not impressed, he pressed his lip together to form a straight line and gave the intruder a glare that was filled with murderous intent. 'I should have known, your one of the kids from school aren't you?' Once again she folded her arms in front of her chest, 'Who sent you?' _No response from the boy_. 'You've done a brilliant job at frightening me. But your so small , if it weren't for you being hidden in the shadows I would've laughed at your attempt.' She smiled as she tilted her head slightly at her peer. _Still mute? Great did I offend him?_

Ciel boiled silently with anger. How dare she insult an Earl. Does she not recognize who she is addressing? He gritted his teeth together and continued to glower at the girl. 'You know if you keep frowning like that your going to get wrinkles there.' She touched his folding skin on his forehead. Shocked from being touched by a warm hands from a stranger he gaped at her. She laughed carelessly and patted his head. 'Your quite pretty. Come out of the shadows and let me see the person who dare chill me to the bones.' Winking, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

Grinning, Ciel allowed himself to be pulled into the moon light as he knew all too well the reaction he soon will receive. _Yes that's right, you ignorant brat know your place._ The girl's pleasant smile has transformed into a wide gaping mouth as her eyes widened. 'Your the boy from that portrait.' She pointed at him.

'Ahuh and your **point** is?' Ciel emphasised as he brushed away the offending hand that invaded his personal space. He grinned at the now confused female that stood in front of him. 'Now would you please answer my previous question truthfully?' He smiled politely at his first guest since three long decades.

* * *

><p>I know this is short but I hope you enjoyed it. No real development either but I wanted to display how their personality will clash so please read on. Next chapter will be up soon.<p>

Note: Dear readers my chapters are short as I often like writing these stories on my IPod. So to make reading this easier please zoom in.

Please review and tell me if you like it or not. I,'m terribly sorry if I wasn't able to portray Ciel's personality correctly.

xSilver


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers once again I found myself with free time to continue with my fanfiction. I hope this doesn't bore you. Eventually I will republish this and reduce the first 4 chapters into 1.

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All characters belong to their respectable owners.**

_Italics_ **thoughts**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Explanation<span>

**Recall: **"Can you please answer my previous question truthfully?"

Shocked from the revelation, the girl's jaw hung open as the new development processed in her mind. Her surprise not only catalysed by the fact the legend was true, the ex-Earl stood directly across from her in flesh and blood - hardly a day older than the boy in the portrait.

Ciel snickered as he watched the girl comprehend the events, listening to the soft clockwork gears in her head. 'Well then, it seems you have suddenly become mute.' The boy with the midnight blue hair instinctively massaged the bridge of his nose, contemplating the precautions he should take. 'I suppose your lack of words is caused by fatigue?' Glancing at the motionless figure he released an inward sigh of annoyance. _I can't just let her walk, I should keep her here till Sebastian can return and deal with this-thing._

'As the Earl of the Phantomhive estate it is only natural to offer one's guest a room to rest till morning. It be awfully rude of me to request you to leave...,' Smiling he graciously took her hand and placed it to his lips 'Even though you charged into my mansion on you own accord, disregarding that your **uninvited**.' He whispered to the back of her hand while smirking. _Stupid girl, you have no idea what mess your in._

'Excuse me?' The unwelcomed guest snatched her hands away from the boy's mouth, 'Did you say something?' Holding her hands close to her heart she rubbed at the surface where the supposedly 'deceased' boy's mouth touched.

'I apologies, I was complementing on how **delicate** your hands are...' Still bowed in a gentlemen like manner Ciel hid his mocking grin, 'May I ask the name of my **intruder**?' _This isn't hard, no wonder Sebastian resorts to these kind of methods, though I do not want him to see me bowing to a mutt like this, how undignified for a noble of my stature._

Surprised and confused she watched the boy in the white night shirt straighten his back to give her a better perspective of his charismatic smile plastered on his face. Not sure wether she should highlight to the youngster his attempt to be gentlemen "like" with his formalities looked ridiculous especially with his bedridden hair and scarce clothing that just reached his knees. She decided it was wise to play along, 'Anne Louise Farewell, third daughter of the Farewell household. Pleased to meet you Earl...?' She curtsied whilst watching the boy's facial reaction. A hint of delight crossed his proud visage.

'Its Earl Ciel Phantomhive to you.'

'Its a honor to meet you, Ciel. And I shall accept your offer of hospitality.'

'You can stay in one of the guest rooms in the west wing. There is prepared wardrobe where you should find some garments to your fitting and a night gown. The Phantomhive household takes great pride in there service to outsiders.' Smiling sadistically, Ciel led the Miss. Farewell into the opposite side of his mansion to the sixth door on his left. He opened the rosewood door.

A modest size room in shades of lavender lay before her. The curtains of pastel purple framed by white lace trimmings opened to the back garden of the mansion, allowing a stream of moonlight into the room. White washed panels framed the deep purple carpet that surrounded the four poster bed in the centre. A white dresser positioned near the window held a small jewellery box, a silver handheld mirror and, an ivory comb and brush, was accompanied by a rather oversized wardrobe full of different garments for various occasions.

'I hope this pleases you.' The young Earl's voice interrupted her assesment.

'Satisfactory.' _The room's huge, my bedroom at home is just the size of the adjoint restroom in which share with my whole family._ She turned around to see Ciel still standing there watching her from the doorway with a smirk on his face. 'I suppose Earl's no longer have a sense of morality, I NEED PRIVACY TO CHANGE! Would you be ever so kind to leave.'

'WHAT! Alright, I guess I shall see you tomorrow morning.' Ciel slammed the door and briskly walked back to his room blushing at the girl's conviction. _As if I would peak at such a lowly creature._

Relaxing against the now closed door, Anne Louise Farewell evaluated her circumstances. _Oh your in deep water now, what am I going to do?_ 'Well there is no use to feel sorry for yourself. I should go to sleep and face this problem tomorrow with a clean slate... And since it's a Saturday, no one will realize I'm gone.' The young girl walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out a white Victorian night gown. Slipping the silk dress over her undergarments she starred at her reflection in silver mirror.

'They should update their wadrobe.'

Climbing onto the lavender scented sheets she curled under the covers and closed her eyes. Slowly she fell into the darkness of her dreams.

Ciel Phantomhive however, was not having much luck in falling into a dream like state. Sitting on the edge of his bed he pondered on whether he should erase her memories of their encounter or form some sort of bond with her. Hopefully her assistance would allow him to reconnect with the world. It has been almost been fifty years since he had apparently died. 'Poor Lady Elizabeth Middleford, the ruined engagement, I suppose she be a Mrs. now.'

Never had the young Earl reflected on what has changed since his disappearance, the presence of the outsider has brought back many memories of the few he once cared for. Closing his eyes he called out to his faithful servant. _We have a new guest..._

Stinging sunlight pierced into the darkness behind her eyelids. Stirring, the young mistress of the Farewell household started to wake.

'Good morning Miss. Farewell.' A soothing baritone voiced called for the young lady hidden in the mass of pastel purple cloth. 'Excuse my Master's lack of consideration, but do you have a title or a name you wish me to call you by?' A soft murmur came from under the covers. The man in the black tail coat grinned. _Entertainment..._

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes... Finally Sebastian has returned to the Phantomhive mansion once again. Question is what did he mean by entertainment? And what will Ciel decide? And what will the young lady do in the morning?

* * *

><p>All to be found out in the next chapter.<p>

Reviews woud be appreciated. Suggestions to storyline?

I hope characters haven't changed too much. But like I don't want Ciel to be too immature/cute since in reality after 50 years of being a demon, you would expect his mind frame to have aged even though his appearances haven't.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear readers, I'm really sorry about the two week delay. Even so, I was unable to accomplish enough momentum in the plot line once again... At the moment the story seems a bit trivial as nothing is occuring, but I hope you understand since its my first fan fiction and I'm trying to explore what I can do with the characters.

Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Daybreak<span>

**Recall: Sebastian grinned, another toy for him to play with.**

'Honestly Sebastian how long does one need to travel to hell and back?' The midnight haired boy tapped the worn out oak wood floor with his now socked feet.

'Young master, your foot.'

Scowling at his butler, Ciel Phantomhive allowed the gentleman clad in back to slide the brown buckled shoes onto his left foot as he continued tapping with his right. 'Is it such a large task to give you the excuse to disappear for a year? What would have happened if I needed you?' The young lord pouted watching his servant kneel before him.

'Well young master you did not require my presence till last night, did you not?' Sebastian inquired as he lifted his Master's dainty right foot. 'My master also knows that I would be here if you decide to call for my services.' Placing his right gloved hand over his right chest he stood and bowed deeply at the young demon boy.

'How was the proposal?' Ciel slid off the white stainless bed, and allowed his faithful butler to dress him in his overcoat.

'It has been approved. Documentation of our stay will arrive tomorrow morning. We have a one year permit, unless you decide to form a contract, young master.' Smirking at the boy's flat chest Sebastian buttoned Ciel's blue coat.

'Tch... I have no desire in doing such thing, lowering myself to another human.' Starring at his reflection he traced his fingers over the white laced trimmed overcoat and smoothed out the imaginary creases.

'Young Master you are the image of perfection.' Whispering softly, Sebastian leaned into his ear whilst sliding his hands over his Master's premature shoulders.

'Whatever,' Brushing away Sebastian's gloved hands Ciel sat on the arm chair facing the window watching the sun rise. 'What's most important now is our guest. Do you have any suggestions?' The blood stained sky was slowly washed away in the light of the new day.

Supporting his delicately sculpted face with one hand he turned to his shadow who has moved to prepare serving his breakfast.'Well young master, at current I suggest you to form a some sort of companionship with her as it will be most beneficial in the near future.' Bowing, Sebastian handed his master his cup of tea. 'For today's breakfast I have prepared smoked salmon and chives with cream cheese on a pastry dish, with a side of orange crepe.'

'Earl Grey?'

'Yes my lord, your senses are impeccable as always.' His master sniffed at the stained aromatic liquid in the golden rimmed with green florals Dalton teacup.

'Prepare and serve breakfast to the guest till Eleven and bring her to the study where you shall than serve morning tea. I no longer need your service till then. You may leave.' Waving his butler away the ex-Earl sunk back into the leather arm chair and sighed. His pearly white crossed legs contrasted against the chocolate brown leather, Ciel closed his eyes and felt the morning sunlight radiate on his legs and travel to his doll like face - stealing the warm rays provided by the sun. The once familiar layout of his life has returned, soothing his mind to the core.

Sebastian exited his young masters room, slowly closing the door behind him to allow a soft click as the brass door handle swung back to place. Swiftly the butler removed the rather oxidised looking silver pocket watch, taking a mental note to polish it, from his left breast pocket and glanced at the time. 'Six o'clock. Too early to wake the lady and too late to take a break. I shall prepare her breakfast and plan morning tea.'

Though the kitchen has been unused for at least a year, it was now sparkling and smelt of fresh scones. The butler took out a tray of freshly baked goods from the oven and placed them next to the freshly whipped cream and strawberry jam. He wiped the edges of the plate for a clean finish and moved on to preparing the beverages. Unsure of the guests preferences Sebastian squeezed the juice from some freshly picked oranges and poured the juice over a strainer as he filled the glass jar. Also he placed a teaspoon of tea leaves into a silver tea pot and then added hot boiling water. After arranging everything on the tray, and was pleased with it's aesthetics the butler picked it up and walked to the Lady's room.

Suddenly sitting upright, the lady from the Farewell family chucked one of the pillows at the unknown adult male at the end of her bed, hitting him square in the face. 'Who are you? What are you doing here?' Raising her voice louder, she screamed at the black figure. 'Well ANSWER ME!' The young lady crossed her arms as her short tantrum ebbed down.

'I am the butler of the Phantomhive household, my name is Sebastian Michaelis as gifted by my beloved master.' Straining his voice on the _beloved_ he gave the shocked girl his immaculate smile as he placed the offending pillow at the end of the bed. _She may be more feisty than the young master._

Returning the butler's smile she glowered to only realise that she further lightened the man's mood. 'Arghh! GET OUT of here you PEVERTED old man!' Happier still, Sebastian calmly gave the youth a sugar coated reply.

'I deeply apologise for my behaviour, however my master has given me specific orders to "Prepare and serve breakfast" and to take you to Master's study at Eleven where Tea will be served. Until then I must prepare and serve.' Grinning his trademark smile he walked towards the side of the bed to get a closer view of their new guest. 'Let me be clear, I have no interest in your kind,' he tilted his head giving the maiden on the bed his cutest fein of innocence 'and I may be extremely old, but do not worry your pretty head, I have no, **no** interest at all in your _class_.'

White tiny fists clenched at the pastel sheets as the man leaned towards her face as he drummed in his point. Blushing the girl with long ash blue hair turned away to look outside the window.

_The butler is very attractive though, in a charming sort of way. However he had no wrinkles to blemish his flawless face even though he claimed he was "extremely old" but he did not look anything over thirty. Was he joking? And did he say no twice?_

'Lady Farewell? May I call you that or do you prefer another reference?' Shattering her contemplations she warily turned back to face the butler. No, never shall I blush due to that man again.

'I couldn't careless what you call me by. I have no interests in these type of formalities, its what one could say to be "old fashioned" or snobby.' She starred back with her grey tarnished blue eyes, with her thin lined bottom lip pressing against her top in a cute pout. _Young master what a doll you have invited?_ Sebastian chuckled lightly watching the rosy tint on the girl's cheeks fade.

'As you wish Miss. Farewell. Would you like to have breakfast in bed?' _Wait what? Breakfast in bed, you serious!_ Sebastian observed the girl as he waited for a reply. 'I assume yes as there is no objections.' Turning his back he prepared the cup of Earl grey and handed it to the youth, who was thoroughly enjoyed this "royal" treatment. 'I hope the tea is to your taste, if not we also have freshly squeezed orange juice.'

Wrinkling her nose at the floral aroma coming from the brown liquid she took a sip. 'Its fine.'

'Also on today's menu we have some freshly baked scones accompanied by whipped cream and strawberry jam.'

'Mmm... Sounds nice.'

Offering a warm towel and a bowl of steaming water the butler wiped the half sleeping female. 'Ergh'

'Would the young lady like me to run you a bath? I suspect that you were too tired last night for one.' Sebastian strode towards the bathroom snickering without waiting for a reply.

'Hey was that even a question?' Scrambling out of four poster bed she followed the butler into the bathroom.

'You may interpret it anyway the lady likes, though you certainly do not act like one.' The butler gave his trademark sugarcoated smile. _Armatures_. 'The master would like your presence for morning tea in his study, I strongly recommend you being somewhat presentable.'

'What kind of invitation is that?' Brushing her fringe out of her eyes, she glared at the flawless male smirking before her. 'Stop smiling like that.' She blushed as her stomach fluttered. 'Damn it, you know I can wash and dress myself right?' The girl raised one delicate eyebrow, and crossed her arms defensively.

'Well does the young lady know what she is wearing?' The female retorted as the butler politely handed over a peach gown laced with frills from behind his back. _Where in the world did he get that from? _

'You serious?' The little lady rolled her eyes. 'Whatever, I couldn't care less.' Closing the door behind her she pushed the butler outside as she threw the dress on the chrome rails and removed her garments.

'Ahhh...' The steaming water swallowed her whole as she sunk into the depths of the bath...

* * *

><p>Dear readers I hope you enjoyed reading this! I know it's really bad of me for making this so delayed but school has started need to study. .<p> 


End file.
